Compromiso bajo contrato
by Yinxy.Li
Summary: En medio de la desesperación ella decide ceder ante la proposición de su abuelo con tal de darle una mejor vida a su madre… Pero lo que no sabía era que 10 años no fueron suficientes para olvidarlo a él, su peor enemigo, a quien “odiaba” por haberla humi
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hola!!! Esta es mi primera publicación, esta historia no me pertenece, esta basada en la novela "The Cozakis Bride" de Lynne Graham. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, como sabrán, son de CLAMP (q pena la mia!!! TT). 

Todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, simplemente me gusta mucho esta historia y me gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen sus reviews... mi email es yinxy. size=1 width=100% noshade> 

**COMPROMISO BAJO CONTRATO **

En medio de la desesperación ella decide ceder ante la proposición de su abuelo con tal de darle una mejor vida a su madre… Pero lo que no sabía era que 10 años no fueron suficientes para olvidarlo a él, su peor enemigo, a quien "odiaba" por haberla humillado…

**Capítulo 1**

Has arruinado tu vida como hizo tu ma­dre con la suya —dijo Masaki Kinomoto.

Sakura miró a su abuelo, chino, con sus ojos color mar. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero había ido a suplicarle algo y, si dejarle que se metiera con ella lo ponía de mejor humor, so­portaría cualquier ataque.

Esbelto y fuerte para sus setenta y tantos años, el canoso anciano paseaba por la lujosa suite del hotel de Tokyo.

—¡Mírate, aún soltera con veintisiete años! Sin marido ni hijos. Hace diez años, yo te abrí mi casa y traté de hacer lo mejor para ti...

Cuando se detuvo para respirar, Sakura supo lo que iba a continuación y se puso más pálida.

— ¿Y cómo me pagaste mi generosidad? —Continuó el anciano—. Tú deshonraste el ape­llido de mi familia. Me hiciste caer en desgra­cia, destruiste tu reputación e insultaste de ma­nera imperdonable a la familia Li.

—Sí...

Sakura estaba lo suficientemente desespe­rada como para suicidarse incluso si con eso calmaba a su abuelo y le daba la oportunidad de rogar por la causa de su madre.

— ¡Vaya un matrimonio que te conseguí... Y en su momento estuviste muy agradecida por tener a Shaoran Li! Lloraste cuando te dio el anillo de compromiso. ¡Recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión! Y luego lo tiraste todo por la borda en un momento de locura. Me avergonzaste a mí y a ti misma...

—Diez años es mucho tiempo...

— ¡No lo suficiente como para que yo lo olvi­de! Sentía curiosidad por volverte a ver. Es por eso por lo que accedí a hacerlo cuando me es­cribiste. Pero deja que te diga ahora, para no perder más el tiempo, que no recibirás ninguna ayuda económica de mí.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—No quiero nada para mí... pero mi madre, tu hija...

Masaki la interrumpió antes de que ella pu­diera mencionar el nombre de su hija.

— ¡Si mi hija te hubiera criado para ser una joven decente, de acuerdo con las tradiciones china, tú no me habrías deshonrado!

Ante esas palabras, Sakura decidió que no iba a permitir que su madre pagara por sus pecados, así que levantó la barbilla decididamente.

- Por favor, déjame hablar...

— ¡No¡No te voy a escuchar! Quiero que te vayas a casa y pienses en lo que has perdido para ti y tu madre. Si te hubieras casado con Shaoran Li...

— ¡Lo habría castrado! —exclamó ella sin poder contenerse.

Su abuelo levantó las cejas sorprendido y ella se ruborizó.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Por lo menos él te habría enseñado a man­tener la lengua quieta cuando te está hablando un hombre! Ahora solo te puedes ganar mi perdón casándote con Shaoran.

— ¿Y por qué no me pides también que escale el Everest?

—Ya veo que te haces a la idea.

—Si yo pudiera hacer todavía que se casara conmigo¡tendría acceso todavía a la fortuna de la familia Li?

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo¿Hacer que se case contigo¿Shaoran Li, al que insultaste tan gravemente, el que puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee...?

—Pocas mujeres pueden ofrecer una dote tan grande como la que tú ofreciste como compensación hace diez años.

—¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

—Cuando tú trataste de venderme como uno de tus petroleros, yo perdí todas mis ilusiones. Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

— ¿Pero a qué viene una pregunta tan tonta? —exclamó el anciano.

—Solo lo quiero saber.

—Yo le habría pasado el control de la empre­sa familiar a Shaoran el día de vuestra boda¡y to­davía lo haría con gusto si fuera posible! Mi único deseo era dejar en buenas manos el nego­cio al que le he dedicado toda mi vida. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Sakura decidió que aquello no tenía senti­do, así que empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero entonces, pensó que debía hacer un último in­tento.

—La salud de mi madre no es buena...

Masaki gruñó algo en chino y Sakura lo miró echando chispas por los ojos:

— ¡ Si ella muere en la pobreza, espero que la conciencia te castigue hasta la tumba y más allá, porque eso es lo que te mereces!

Él la miró por un segundo con ojos inexpre­sivos. Luego le dio la espalda.

Sakura abandonó la suite y se metió en el ascensor, donde se derrumbó. Minutos más tar­de, ya había recuperado el control y salió a la calle. Pensó que, si tuviera dinero, haría que raptaran a Shaoran Li y ella misma se encar­garía de torturarlo, ya que realmente odiaba a ese hombre. Lo odiaba de verdad.

Aunque ya era inmensamente rico, la avaricia lo había hecho comprometerse a los diecinueve años con una chica regordeta que no tenía otro atractivo para él más que ser la heredera de la fortuna de los Kinomoto. Shaoran Li le había roto el corazón, destruido su orgullo y se había asegurado de que Masaki no la perdonara nunca ni a ella ni a su madre.

Pero tal vez su madre hubiera nacido bajo una estrella desafortunada. Durante los primeros veintiún años de su vida, Nadeshiko había estado inmersa en un mundo de dinero y privilegios. Luego había cometido el error fatal de enamo­rarse de un japonés. Se encontró con una fuerte oposición familiar, pero ella se fue a Tokyo para reunirse con él. El día antes de su boda, el padre de Sakura se había estrellado con su moto y se había matado.

Poco después, Nadeshiko había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces no había habido vuelta atrás, estaba esperando un hijo y estaba soltera y no sabía hacer casi nada en la vida. Aun así, había criado sola a Sakura y a lo largo de su infancia ella solo podía recordarla con cara de agotamiento. Todos esos años de agotador trabajo físico habían arruinado su sa­lud y debilitado el corazón.

Cuando Sakura fue lo suficientemente ma­yor para trabajar, las cosas fueron mejor. Durante unos años, habían sido felices en un pisito que les había parecido un palacio a las dos. Pero hacía año y medio, la empresa para la que trabajaba quebró y, desde entonces, ella solo había podido conseguir empleos temporales e incluso eso les estaba fallando recientemente. Habían tenido que marcharsedel piso y susahorros habían desaparecido hacía ya tiempo.

El ayuntamiento las había realojado en un suburbio. A su madre le daban tanto miedo las pandillas de jóvenes desocupados que ya no se atrevía a salir de la casa y era como si se hubie­ra rendido y no quisiera vivir más.

Sakura creía que se estaba muriendo poco a poco. Siempre estaba pensando en el pasado, ya que el presente era demasiado desagradable.

Un apartamento barato y ruinoso en el que no se podían permitir tener calefacción ni telé­fono ni televisión. Nada.

Si ella hubiera podido predecir el futuro ha­cía diez años¿habría tomado la misma deci­sión¡ Seguramente ahora estaría casada con un magnate! Su madre podría haber disfrutado de nuevo de la seguridad y comodidades, antes de que su salud se viera arruinada del todo. Ahora sabía que, si hubiera tenido esa bola de cristal, se habría casado con un monstruo por su ma­dre.

¿Y qué si Shaoran había tonteado con una pre­ciosa modelo italiana no lejos de ella?

¿Y qué si Shaoran le había dicho a su prima se­gunda, Meiling, que ella era gorda, estúpida y

asexuada, pero que valía su peso en oro?

¿Y qué si él fuera a serle infiel durante todo el matrimonio y se dedicara a ser un cerdo arrogante con el que fuera insoportable vivir?

¿Y qué si le dijo a la cara la mañana después de esa noche famosa que ella era una zorra y que él, Shaoran Li, se negaba a casarse con las sobras de otro hombre?

Se detuvo delante de un escaparate y pensó que Shaoran debía de estar en Tokyo por la misma razón por la que estaba su abuelo. Había leído en la prensa que se iba a producir una reunión de magnates chinos con intereses en negocios en Japón. Al contrario que Masaki, Shaoran tenía unas grandes oficinas en la City, donde debería estar en ese mismo momento.

¿Qué tenía ella que perder? Él seguía solte­ro. Y Masaka Kinomoto nunca bromeaba con el dinero. Su abuelo pagaría billones de yen por verla casada con Shaoran Li. Las personas no contaban para nada en eso, lo primero era unir los dos enormes imperios económicos. Y con eso, incluso ella podía ser capaz de hacer la última oferta. ¿Estaba loca? No, se lo debía a su madre. Nadeshiko había sacrificado mucho por ella.

Miró su reflejo en el escaparate. Una mujer blanca de altura media, con una falda gris y una chaqueta vieja. Incluso con lo poco que coima, nunca sería delgada. Debía de haber heredado sus generosas curvas de su padre, ya que su madre era muy delgada. Bueno, pero valía su peso en oro, se recordó a sí misma. Y, si había algo en lo que Shaoran sobresaliera, era en su capacidad para aumentar sus ya importantes riquezas.

Shaoran estaba planeando un gran trato.

Había ordenado que no le pasaran ninguna llamada. Así que, cuando llamaron levemente a la puerta de su despacho, miró irritado a su ayudante japonés, Irumo, cuando se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

—Lo siento, pero hay una mujer que pide verlo urgentemente, señor.

—He dicho que no quiero interrupciones, so­bre todo de mujeres.

—Dice que es la nieta deMasaki Kinomoto, Sakura. Pero la recepcionista no está conven­cida de que sea cierto. Supongo que no lo pare­ce, señor...

—¿Sakura Kinomoto?

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Ese nombre aún desper­taba en su interior una cierta ternura a la vez que rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa zorra a preten­der verlo?

Se puso en pie repentinamente, y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Se acercó a los ventanales y pensó que Masaki le había dicho que nunca la perdonaría, y era un hombre de palabra.

Incluso en esos momentos Shaoran se estremecía al recordar la humillación que había sufrido al verse enfrentado públicamente con el hecho de que su novia, supuestamente virginal, había sali­do con su coche con un amigo borracho y se ha­bía acostado con él. Era asqueroso. De hecho, solo recordarlo le hacía lamentar el no haber tenido la oportunidad de castigarla como se merecía.

- ¿Señor...?.

Shaoran se volvió.

—Que espere.

Su ayudante contuvo la sorpresa con dificul­tad.  
—¿A qué hora le digo a su secretaria que la verá?  
—Deje que espere.  
Mientras pasaba la hora del almuerzo y em­pezaba la tarde, Sakura era consciente de que  
alguna gente pasaba con sospechosa lentitud por la zona de recepción y la miraba extrañada.  
Mantuvo la cabeza alta aparentando indife­rencia. Se dijo que había logrado entrar y que iba a aprovechar su oportunidad. Shaoran no se ha­bía negado a verla. Después de todo, tenía que intentarlo, él era su última oportunidad y tenía que tragarse el orgullo.

Justo antes de las cinco, la recepcionista se levantó de la mesa y le dijo:

—El señor Li ha abandonado el edificio, señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura se puso pálida. Luego recuperó la dignidad y se levantó. Mientras bajaba en el as­censor, decidió que al día siguiente haría lo mismo. Y al otro. Todos los días que fueran ne­cesarios.

En el autobús, pensó que Shaoran ya no era el guapo adolescente del que una vez se había enamorado. Ahora era ya un adulto. Como su abuelo, no debía ver la necesidad de justificar su propio comportamiento. No le habían dicho que no la atendería. La había dejado concebir esperanzas. Eso había sido algo cruel, pero ella debería haber estado preparada para esa táctica.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura tomó posi­ciones en la sala de espera de las oficinas de Shaoran tres minutos después de las nueve en punto.

Pidió verlo como el día anterior y la recep­cionista no la miró. Sakura se preguntó si ese sería el día en que Shaoran perdiera la paciencia y haría que la echaran del edificio.

A las nueve y diez, Grumo Toki se acercó a Shaoran, que, como siempre, había empezado a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana.

—La señorita Kinomoto está aquí de nuevo hoy, señor.

Shaoran se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Tiene el archivo Tenco? —le preguntó Shaoran como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada.

El día continuó con Sakura esperando que su humildad impulsara a Shaoran a dedicarle cinco minutos de su tiempo. Para cuando terminó el día, la recepcionista le dijo de nuevo que Shaoran se había marchado y ella experimentó semejan­te oleada de frustración que hubiera querido gritar.

Al tercer día, Sakura deseó haberse lleva­do unos sándwiches de casa, pero eso habría despertado las sospechas de su madre.

Sorprendentemente, a mediodía, cuando vol­vió de una visita al cuarto de baño, se encontró con una taza de té y tres pastas esperándola. Sonrió y la recepcionista la miró conspirativamente. Para entonces, ella estaba convencida de que todo el mundo había pasado por allí para echarle un vistazo. Todos menos Shaoran.

A las tres, cuando ya había desaparecido lo que le quedaba de paciencia, la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de ella. Shaoran volvería a Hong Kong pronto y quedaría aún más lejos de su alcance. Tomó una decisión repentina y se le­vantó. Pasó por delante de la mesa de recepción y empezó a caminar por el corredor que daba a los despachos.

—¡Señorita Kinomoto, no puede pasar ahí! —le gritó la recepcionista.

Pero ella sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, ya estaba perdida. Obligar a Sharan a enfrentarse a ella no era lo más adecuado. A ningún hombre le gustaba que una mujer se enfrentara a él. Po­dría reaccionar como un hombre de las caver­nas.

Cuando estuvo delante de una de las puertas, unas manos masculinas la sujetaron por los bra­zos.

—Lo siento, señorita Kinomoto, pero nadie entra ahí sin permiso del jefe -dijo una voz con acento griego.

—Wei... -dijo ella reconociendo la voz del guardaespaldas de Shaoran—. ¿No podría mirar para otro lado solo por una vez?

—Vuelva a casa, por su abuelo. Por favor, há­galo antes de que se la coman viva.

Wei dudó un momento y, sin pensarlo, ella aprovechó la oportunidad. Se soltó de re­pente y entró por la puerta.

Shaoran se levantó sorprendido de detrás de su mesa.

Shaoran supo que tenía solo un segundo an­tes de que Wei volviera a intervenir.

—¿Eres un hombre o un rata que no se atre­ve a enfrentarse a una mujer? —le espetó.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_**H**__ola!!! Primero que nada, estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me han mandado. Estoy muy contenta y agradecida por todos aquellos comentarios tan bonitos que me han dejado. Sobretodo gracias a : _

_abril-chan  
Khorih  
Celina Sosa  
Luna-Box  
tenma24  
Confused Agony  
TaKaA  
margara  
yasnna_

_En cuanto al review de Miyazawa19, entiendo muy bien su postura y me alegro mucho que haya gente que proteja esta web._

_Pero necesito aclarar que, a pesar de que esta historia es muy parecida a la original, ya que es una adaptacion, la historia original que poseo de Lynne Graham esta en versión inglesa y es diferente a la que estoy publicando. Así que pienso que lo que hago no esta mal y tengo mi conciencia limpia, aunque cabe destacar que no sabía que no se podía publicar historias de Lynne Graham en esta web, ya que he visto muchisimas de ella aquí (y son geniales), agradesco infinitamente los avisos que me han dejado..._

_Gracias a todos!!!_

_Saludos _

_Yinxy_

Luego de tanta palabrería XD... aquí comienza en capitulo 2 ...

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y Shaoran miró por encima de ella a su guardaespaldas con reproche.

—Lo siento -dijo ella.

—Wei...

El hombre se dio cuenta de lo que le ordena­ba su jefe y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Por qué te estás humillando de esta for­ma? —le preguntó Shaoran entonces.

— No lo he hecho.

— ¿No? Si no fuera por el respeto que le ten­go a tu abuelo, habría hecho que te echaran el primer día.

—Tengo una proposición para ti.

—No voy a escuchar ninguna proposición. ¿Cómo me puedes mirar a la cara?

—Es fácil, teniendo la conciencia limpia — respondió ella desafiante.

—Eres una zorra.

Sin dejarse afectar por esa acusación, tan lejos de la verdad, Sakura se sorprendió de que él siguiera necesitando castigarla tanto tiempo después de los hechos. Le pareció irónico el que al parecer hubiera causado más impresión en él con su aparente infidelidad que cuando se hicieron novios.

Ella se rió secamente.

—Llámame lo que quieras, pero de verdad que he venido aquí para ofrecerte un trato de negocios.

—Masaki Kinomoto no te utilizará a ti como mensajera.

—Bueno... En este caso en particular, de los tres, parece que solo yo tengo el arrojo necesario para hacer esta aproximación tan directa. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace diez años para escucharme?

-No.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

Shaoran se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

—Mi abuelo sigue queriendo que tú te ocupes de sus empresas. Afrontémoslo... es lo que siempre ha querido él, lo mismo que tu padre. Yo solo era el nexo de unión. Yo no era nada importante, salvo como una especie de garan­tía.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

—Estoy dejando las cosas claras¿de acuerdo?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo. Sal de aquí.

— ¡No me voy a marchar! — dijo ella apretan­do los puños—. Tú ya has tenido diez años de venganza.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Si te casas conmigo, yo te lo cederé todo a ti.

Eso logró que él la mirara con atención.

—No me estoy refiriendo a un matrimonio normal —continuó ella—. Solo a uno que pueda satisfacer a mi abuelo. Yo no le importo tampo­co lo más mínimo a él, así que no esperará mu­cho de ese matrimonio. Yo me quedaré aquí, en Japón... lo único que necesito es algo con lo que vivir. A cambio, el imperio Kinomoto será todo tuyo, sin tener siquiera que sopor­tar que yo esté cerca.

Shaoran murmuró algo en chino.

—Shaoran, trata de entender que estoy desespera­da, si no, no te estaría sugiriendo esto. Sé que tú crees...

—¿Cómo te atreves a venirme con semejante oferta?

-Yo...

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la agarró por los bra­zos.

— ¿Estás loca? Debes de estarlo para venirme con esto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar por un momen­to que yo me casaría con una zorra avariciosa como tú?

—Tómatelo como un contrato de negocios, no como un matrimonio.

— ¿Por parte de una mujer que fue a manosearse con uno de mis amigos como una prostituta callejera?

—No es que eso tenga importancia ahora, pero eso no sucedió, Shaoran...

Él la apartó asqueado.

—Te vieron. Me ofendes con esta oferta...

— ¿Por qué? Si pudieras darle la espalda al pasado, te darías cuenta de que era esto lo que querías hace diez años, y más... ya que yo no voy a pretender ser tu esposa, vivir contigo o molestarte de alguna manera.

—Masaki te matará si sigues con esto...

Sakura rió secamente.

—Oh, seguro que no le gustan mis métodos, pero hace tres días que él mismo me dijo que solo ganaría su perdón casándome contigo... Así que no me parece que tenga muchas más opciones¿verdad?

—Tú ya elegiste hace diez años en ese apar­camiento.

Sakura pensó que aquello no tenía sentido. Bajó la mirada y entonces se dio cuenta de que se le había desabrochado un botón de la blusa, dejando a la vista la parte superior de sus se­nos. Con manos temblorosas, se lo abrochó. Shaoran bajó también la mirada.

-Me habría gustado tenerte antes... Si te hubiera tenido, ­tú no habrías estado tan desesperada como para ir a ese aparcamiento.

—No me hables así —murmuró ella.

—A ti te hablo como quiero. ¿O es que te crees que tienes la exclusiva de hacerlo directamente?

—No, pero...

— ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a pedirme que me case contigo y conseguir que te respe­te?

—Pensé que respetarías lo que valgo para ti económicamente.

—Estás jugando con fuego y no lo sabes. ¿Cómo estás de desesperada, Sakura?

Las rodillas le estaban empezando a fallar a ella.

Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en Shaoran, pero no sabía qué.

—Mi madre no está bien...

—Oh, no me vengas ahora con una historia triste, por favor. ¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas?

—Puede que ya me haya cansado de ser po­bre¿qué te importa eso a ti?

—No me importa —respondió él—. Aun así, admito una cosa. Tienes más valor que cual­quier otra mujer que haya conocido. Y debes estar realmente desesperada para venirme con esta proposición. Me lo pensaré.

La esperanza que ella sintió casi la hizo ma­rearse.

— ¿Pensabas que era imposible que rechazara tu proposición si me venía envuelta en el impe­rio Kinomoto? —añadió él.

—Tú eres un hombre de negocios, como mi abuelo. No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

—Mucho... -dijo él recorriéndola con la mirada.

Pero ella se dio cuenta de que, realmente, no la estaba viendo a ella, sino al poder que estaba a punto de conseguir.

— ¿Cómo me puedo poner en contacto conti­go? —le preguntó Shaoran.

Ella se tensó y lo que le quedaba de orgullo reacciono.

—Te daré un número de teléfono, pero no es el mío. Me puedes dejar allí cualquier mensa­je.

—¿A qué viene ese secretismo?

Sakura ignoró esa pregunta y le escribió el número de una vecina.

—Me marcho -dijo sabiendo que no le que­daba nada más que decir.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

Cuando salió del despacho, se cruzó con Wei.

—No me ha comido viva —le dijo ella son­riendo débilmente, ya que ese hombre siempre le había caído bien.

—Lo hará. Pero eso no es asunto mío, señori­ta Kinomoto.

Antes de entrar en su casa, se pasó por la de la vecina para decirle que Shaoran le iba a dejar un mensaje.

Pero tres días más tarde, él no la había lla­mado.

Una semana más tarde, Sakura estaba de vuelta del correo, donde había dejado otro montón de solicitudes de trabajo, cuando vio que la vecina la llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

Sakura sonrió y cruzó la calle.

—Han llamado esta mañana.

— ¿Qué?

—Me han dicho que vayas esta noche, a las ocho, a su despacho.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Gracias.

— ¿Una entrevista de trabajo?

—Algo parecido.

—Bueno, yo me quedaré con tu madre. Sé que no le gusta estar sola después de anochecer.

Mientras se preparaba para la cita, Sakura se preguntó si su ex novio repararía en su aspecto.

¡Un novio que, cuando lo había sido, ni si­quiera había tratado de propasarse con ella!

Lo cierto era que, después de ese desastroso viaje a China, ella había perdido toda su con­fianza en sí misma.

Su madre le había enviado todos los años una tarjeta de felicitación a Masaki, incluyendo una foto de Sakura, a la que había llamado así por su abuela. Su abuelo no había respondido nunca, pero siempre había sabido dónde esta­ban viviendo. Cuando Sakura cumplió los dieciséis, llegaron noticias de Masaki. Una car­ta seca de tres líneas informándoles de la muer­te del hermanastro de su madre, Daiki. La primavera siguiente, una carta igual de escueta invitaba a Sakura a China para que conociera a su abuelo.

Había aceptado aunque la invitación no in­cluía a su madre, ya que ambas habían creído que lo haría en su momento.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo rico que era su abuelo hasta que la fue a recoger al aeropuerto una limusina con conduc­tor para dejarla en una magnífica villa en las afueras de Hong Kong.

Nada más conocerse, Sakura se dio cuenta del desagrado de su abuelo al encontrarse con una nieta que solo entendía algunas palabras de chino. Y, a pesar de que Masaki hablaba bien el japonés, había sido un extraño para ella, un ex­traño seco y desagradable que le había dicho que no mencionara a su madre en su presencia. Pocas horas después de su llegada, Sakura es­taba ansiosa por volverse a marchar.

Al día siguiente, Masaki la había mandado de compras con la esposa de uno de sus colegas de negocios.

A ella le dio la impresión de que su abuelo se avergonzaba de su aspecto, pero la compra de una gran cantidad de ropa nueva y cara le había resultado muy excitante, aunque toda fuera tan conservadora, que a ella le pareció que estaba siendo cuidadosamente preparada para dar una buena impresión.

Al siguiente día, Masaki le dijo que había in­vitado a casa a algunos jóvenes por la tarde, para que pudiera hacer amigos de su edad. Mientras ella se preparaba en su habitación, lla­maron a la puerta y una preciosa morena con enormes ojos de un tono rojizo y expresión amigable asomó la cabeza.

-Soy Meiling Midori. Mi tía te llevó de com­pras ayer —le dijo.

Pronto Sakura se hizo amiga de ella y le agradeció los consejos sobre qué ponerse y cómo comportarse.

Recordar esos primeros días en China y lo inocente que había sido la hizo estremecerse. Se había visto rodeada de lobos sonrientes. Cuando le ofrecieron su amistad, ella creyó que era de verdad. Entonces no había sabido que Masaki había planeado hacerla su heredera ni que la posibilidad de que se casara con Shaoran Li había sido hablada mucho antes si­quiera de que lo conociera.., o de que los de­más vieran en ello una amenaza y una fuente de celos.

Un hombre de seguridad la introdujo en el edificio Li justo antes de las ocho esa tarde. -

Todo estaba muy vacío y ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Shaoran y abrió con mano temblorosa.

Solo estaba encendida la lámpara de la mesa y por los ventanales se veían las luces de la ciudad por la noche. Shaoran salió entonces de la os­curidad, vestido muy elegantemente con un tra­je gris.

—Ya veo que esta noche eres puntual y edu­cada -dijo él.

Sakura se ruborizó. El equilibrio de poder había cambiado. Hacía una semana, ella había tenido la sorpresa de su lado y estaba suficientemente desesperada para hacerse oír. Pero ahora eso era el pasado. Estaba allí esa noche para oír la respuesta de Shaoran.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó él.

—Un zumo de naranja.

Shaoran se dirigió al mueble bar mientras eh admiraba sus gráciles movimientos.

—Siempre te gustó mirarme -dijo él sonriendo cuando le dio su zumo—. Como una lechuza. Cada vez que te pillaba mirándome, tú te rubo­rizabas y apartabas la mirada.

Avergonzada por ese recuerdo, Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Shaoran se sentó en el borde de su mesa, parecía completamente relajado y la saludó con el vaso.

—Eras una maestra de la actuación. Yo estaba completamente convencido de que eras virgen.

Ella se sintió incómoda. Lo que menos se hubiera esperado era que él se refiriera ahora a ese verano lejano.

—Bueno... —añadió él—. Solo tengo una pre­gunta que hacerte antes de que nos dediquemos a los negocios. Y tiene truco, Sakura.

—Entonces, no la quiero oír.

—Pero la tienes que responder con completa, sinceridad. No te interesa mentir. Así que no me des la respuesta que crees que yo quiero oír porque puede que termines arrepintiéndote deello.

Sakura le dio un trago a su zumo, tenía la boca muy seca.

—Esa noche, en el club, puede que me vieras con otra chica... Espero que no te esté avergonzando con estos recuerdos adolescentes.

— ¿Por qué me ibas a avergonzar?

—Entonces deja que llegue al fondo del asun­to que provoca mi curiosidad incluso ahora.

-¿Tefuiste con Takashi en micoche porque estabas borracha y molesta por lo que pensabas haber visto y _él _se aprovechó entonces de tu estado¿O...?

Sakura miró fijamente la lámpara de mesa, llena de rabia y resentimiento Deseó tirarle el zumo a la cara y luego golpearlo lo más fuertemente que pudieraDiez años de castigo por un pecado que no había cometido _¿Por _qué iba a admitir las agonías por las que él lahabía hecho pasar esa noche¿Por qué humillarse más a sí misma con esa sinceridad¿Qué sacaba él haciéndole esas preguntas? . ¡Cuándo no se las había hecho en su momento¡ . Ni había habido ninguna referencia a que ella lo pudiera habervisto con otra chica

—¿O qué? —dijo ella en voz baja.

—O... ¿Te fuiste con _él _en mi Coche porque pensaste que no te iban a ver o porque...?

—¡Me fui con _él _en tu coche porque me volvía loca! —exclamó ella desafiante

Él la miró fríamente

—¡Estás jugando conmigo para divertirte! —continuó ella—. Me vas a decir que no, por supuesto. ¡Realmente no sé por qué me he molestado en venir hoy aquí!

—_Porque _estabas desesperada—le recordó él.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no te has limita­do a decirme que no? —afirmó ella perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose

Shaoran se levantó también.

—No es necesario ponerse así, Sakura. ¿Por que no dejas ese bolso y te vuelves a sentar?

Su acalorado rostro se acaloró más todavía.

Se estaba cociendo viva dentro de la chaqueta, pero cruzó los brazos.

Shaoran se rió, cosa que ella encontró más ener­vante todavía.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Siempre parecías tan tranquila... Pero ahora estoy viendo a la verdadera Sakura

Kinomoto airada, terca e implacable.

—Estas no son unas circunstancias normales No presumas de saber nada de _mí, _¡porque no sabes nada!

—Pero si no aceptas la carta que te ha tocado jugar, yo voy a romper la baraja —dijo él suave­mente.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que ella tampoco conocía a Shaoran Li. _Él _extendió una mano y ella se quitó por fin la chaqueta y se la arrojó.

—Te gusta poner toda la carne en el asador¿no? Debería haber recordado eso.

Shaoran no hizo caso de ese comentario y dejó la chaqueta en una silla.

—Ahora siéntate para que puedas oír mis condiciones para ese matrimonio.

Ella se quedó helada y con los ojos muy abiertos

—Sí. Lo que quieres está a tu alcance, pero puede que no quieras pagar el precio que te pido.

—¿El precio?

—Todo lo bueno tiene un precio¿o es que todavía no lo sabes?

Anonadada por el hecho de que él fuera a aceptar, Sakura no contestó enseguida.

—Estás extrañada... me sorprendes —admitió él—. La semana pasada parecías muy confiada en poder conseguir que yo accediera

—Pues tú no me animaste mucho.

—Me he pensado mucho tu proposición, creo que he de advertirte que soy implacable cuando negocio.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Tengo ciertas condiciones a las que vas a tener que acceder. Yaquí no hay posibilidad para ninguna negociación.

—Dimelo que quieres —dijo Sakura.

—Firmarás un contrato prenupcial

—Por supuesto.

—Me pasarás todo a mí el día de la boda.

—Aparte de una pequeña...

—Todo. Yo te daré un sueldo.

—Pero eso no es lo que...

—Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—Quiero comprarle una casa a mi madre.

—Naturalmente, yo no permitiré que tu madre sufra de ninguna manera. Si te casas conmigo, te prometo que vivirá con toda comodidad el resto de su vida. Yo la trataré como trataría a un miembro de mi propia familia.

Aquella era una oferta más que generosa y Sakura se quedó impresionada.

—Tu abuelo nació hace setenta y cuatro años— continuó Shaoran como si supiera lo que ella esta­ba pensando- Es de una generación muy dife­rente. Tu nacimiento fuera del matrimonio fue una vergüenza enorme para él.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—No, no lo sabes. Ni siquiera puedes empe­zar a entenderlo. Tu madre te trajo aquí y no intentó enseñarte lo que es ser china. Permaneció muy apartada de la comunidad china de Tokyo. No la estoy juzgando por eso, pero no me digas que entiendes nuestra cultura porque no es así. Los hombres chinos siempre han dado mucho valor a la virtud de la mujer...

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema —lo inte­rrumpió ella—. ¿Qué decías acerca de que yo tengo que pasártelo todo a ti?

—Eso no es negociación. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Sakura respiró profundamente

—No me importa el dinero.

—Si no te importa¿por qué estás discutiendo¿Crees que mantendría a mi esposa en la penuria?

—No.

Él miró su reloj y luego a ella.

—Esto está progresando muy despacio, Sakura. ¿Puedo continuar?

Ella asintió.

—Tu creencia de que podemos casarnos y separamos inmediatamente después de la ceremonia es ridícula. Tu abuelo no aceptará una pantomima de esa naturaleza. Ni yo esto dispuesto a engañarlo así.

Ella se tensó.

— _¿_Yqué me sugieres?

—Tú vas a tener que vivir en una de mis ca­sas... Por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Ella pensó en su madre y asintió de nuevo.

—Y me darás un hijo y heredero.

Sakura parpadeó y se quedó boquiabierta.

—Sí, ya lo has oído —insistió él—. Yo necesito un hijo y heredero y si tengo que casarme con­tigo, bien puedo aprovechar la oportunidad

— ¡Estás de broma!

Shaoran enarcó una ceja.

—El hijo y heredero es también algo no negociable Y, a no ser que yo cambie de opinión en el futuro, una hija no será aceptable como sustituta. Lo siento si eso suena sexista, todavía hay un montón de mujeres por ahí que no quieren ocuparse de los negocios familiares.

Sakura se sentó en un sillón y lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—_Tú _me odias, así que no es posible que quieras...

—No te equivoques Sakura soy un hombre muy práctico Y, aunque no te tengo nada de respeto, concebir un hijo contigo debe de ser divertido.

—¡Tendrías que violarme! .

—Oh, no lo creo. Más bien pienso que me su­plicarás que me quede contigo, como han he­cho todas las demás mujeres de mi vida. Crée­me, soy muy buen amante Te lo pasarás bien.

Sakura se levantó del sillón furiosa.

—Me has hecho venir para humillarme.

—Siéntate, Sakura porque todavía no he terminado

— ¡Vete a...!

Se acercó a la silla donde él había dejado su chaqueta y la tomó.

—Si yo fuera tú, no presionaría así -dijo él en voz baja—. Te tengo donde quiero.

— ¡De eso nada!

— ¿Sabe tu madre lo de ese sórdido encuentro en el aparcamiento de hace diez años?

Sakura se quedó helada y muy pálida.

—Lección primera, Sakura. Cuando yo te digo que te tengo donde quiero¡Óyeme!

Continuará...

Por favor dejen sus reviews !!! y denme su opinion de este capítulo!!! Gracias!!! XD


End file.
